Evelynn/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * While , pay attention to when you are (near) being detected by enemy champions. This is identified by the glowing yellow eye over nearby enemy champions. * You are far more reliant on your level six power spike than most junglers. Focus more on farming instead of ganking until you reach that point. * Running after targets to use is ill-advised. Unless you are unable to line up a clear shot through their minions, is the better option. ;Playing Against * Purchasing can help you detect Evelynn's location in order to prepare for her . * Evelynn's is not available to her until level 6, and needs time to set up. this makes her susceptible to early invades. * If you suspect Evelynn is about to one of your teammates, let them know by pinging the minimap and typing in chat. * is an out-of- combat effect, so when she casts (indicating she is nearby and preparing to attack) you can fire large area spells like into her possible gank paths to cripple her. * Evelynn can still be affected by wards as long as you place them in areas where she will enter combat i.e. next to her jungle camps. Playstyle ;Ability Usage * ** When low on health, wait for the passive health regeneration of Demon Shade to heal you as much as possible before using your potions. It is really effective on low levels (as it will cause you to regen enough health to clear a camp just by waiting) and on high ones as it will be able to heal you for (almost) whole health. * ** This ability deals good damage to a target marked by Hate Spike, and is also your main tool to clear jungle camps. * ** This ability is good for ganking a pushed lane. Unless the target has a lot of mobility, triggering Allure shouldn't be too difficult. ** Trigger Allure with , which has more range, instead of . ** This ability deals huge damage to monsters after marking them for seconds. Use this ability on the camp's main monster, wait seconds and trigger the mark, the monster will also be charmed for a longer duration. ** Pay attention to the heart and the sounds. You will hear characteristic sound after the heart fills. * ** This ability should always be used as its version, as it deals about 50% more damage and allows Evelynn to dash to her target. ** Whiplash is most effective while using its full range '- possibly hitting all the targets on its way which is very useful while clearing camps like Krugs or Raptors or during teamfights. Remember it only works for its empowered version. * ** This ability can be used to either espace, chase a target down or execute a low-health target. ** If you trying to kill your target, always use it when they're marked as , as the ability will deal twice as much damage. ** Last Caress is a great option when you wanna steal the dragon/baron or when enemies are trying to steal yours. Smite + ultimate combo will deal great damage and allow you to escape easily after taking the objective. Runes * can easily be triggered with , it will add to your burst damage. * is further increasing your burst damage. It may be triggered: # with ; # by dealing damage to enemy champions after appearing from ; # by dealing damage to enemy champions after using . * is a situational rune to be picked instead of , that can be triggered by ''expunging a enemy champion. * is what you usually wanna go for as you want to get as much damage as possible. * increases sustain in the jungle. * increases your mobility, and helps you track down your targets. * greatly decreases ' cooldown which is very important during mid and late game and allows you to gank more often and more easily. * helps in roaming between lanes for an ambush. * will increase your damage as your passive will heal you for needed 70%. Assuming no bonus health, it will take 129 AP (+26 AP per level) from other sources for the to heal Evelynn till 70% hp. Remember that you want to go for one shots during mid or late game. This rune makes it easier and will allow you to use it all the time. Note that, combined with , this rune indirectly discourages getting any bonus health. Items * As a jungler, '''Evelynn wants to be built as a burst mage, buying ability power, magic penetration and mobility. * Jungle items: or alongside . * For potions , and possibly upgrade it to . * For boots or if you lack mobility. * The items you generally want to go for: , , , , , . * Example full build: with , , , , and from early , but if you didn't manage to get stacks you can go for or if the game is tough. * After completing your , an early increases your damage output. Synergies & Counterpicks ru:Evelynn/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Evelynn